


Forest of dreams

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Other, Wizard of Oz References, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Roles:The cowardly lion: gontaDorothy: oumaNote: this scene takes place in the grand old forest when ouma is lost and separated from his companions, gonta is not a full on lion but is semi-animal and is not cowardly





	

Ouma looked around the dark space he had landed in after falling down the steep hill, in apprehension, where were his companions and his beloved dog 

"Hello?" He called out into the seemingly endless darkness 

Trust him to land in the worst possible place in this mysterious land of oz, he glanced around and sighed, jumping back only when a large rustling sound came from the bush in front of him

"Come out" he demands in a shriek watching as a head with ears curiously pokes through the bushes blinking in surprise 

Ouma shrieks in fear "ahhhh monster!" "Gonta is no monster" the creature replies to oumas surprise "gonta?" 

As he steps from the bushes ouma gets his first look at the human like creature who towers above him 

"So what are you exactly" ouma asked after a minute of observing him and deeming him no threat despite his large size, gonta smiled at his question and almost proudly answered "I'm a wolf" a butterfly lands on his ear as he says that and ouma tries not to laugh as his ear flicks in reaction 

To his surprise though the butterfly remains perched on the back of his ear "a wolf huh..." He takes in the lions mane, ears and tail and nods 

"Okay mr.lion" "gggonta" "yes... Gonta" he pauses after trying out his name "how exactly do we get out of this forest" 

He beams happily "oh that's easy we just follow gontas friends" "friends?" He asked questionably waiting for more half creatures to appear but none do 

The butterfly however gently flutters it's wings as it takes off into the air and gonta walks after it "are you serious.. We're following a butterfly?" 

Gonta nods "gontas friends know this woods better then anyone" he says as they walk 

Oumas attention had been so focused on gonta and his happily flicking tail that he didn't notice the fallen tree branch and tripped right over it 

As the ground came closer he held his hands up in defence and shut his eyes 

When no impact came though he opened them again just as he was set on his feet by a blushing lion 

"The forest can be rather tricky if you don't watch yourself" he says opening his hand "gonta can guide you" 

Ouma seems annoyed but takes his hand none the less surprised when he noticed the butterfly still fluttering before them as if waiting 

A few more steps and light envelopes them revealing to him the true beauty of the forest gonta lives in


End file.
